Lilith II
Lilith regenerated into her second body in 2020. She traveled with both the Eleventh, Ninth, and Tenth Doctors, the Ninth and Tenth because of her temporal misplacement and the circular paradox. "Oh, that's useful. Does anyone else want to add to the list of things we haven't got? We haven't got a swimming pool either. Or a Starbucks." -The Stuff of Legends, The Devil in the Darkness Part 1 Travels with the Eleventh Doctor Pond Era Lilith spent the two weeks after her regeneration under strict orders to stay on the TARDIS with Darkel in order for her parents to be sure that she recovered from the sudden change. This caused her to miss out of meeting Vincent Van Gough. She was also stuck on the ship when the Doctor and Rose were stuck outside the TARDIS and had to room with Craig Owens. During the events at Stonehenge, Lilith stayed near Amy. She went forward in time with Rose and the Doctor when Rory stayed behind. When the Doctor flew the Pandorica into the exploding TARDIS, the resulting reset caused Lilith to revert to her first regeneration. After the Doctor was returned to existence, and while the Ponds were on their honeymoon, Lilith was poisoned and subsequently regenerated back into her second body. About a year later, Lilith, along with her sister and her parents, met River, Amy, and Rory Williams at the diner in Utah. Once back on the TARDIS, Lilith was able to convince Song to tell her what had happened. During the year they were looking for the Silents, Lilith was with Amy. She never told the Doctor what she knew about the girl in the spacesuit or about his death. When in the bubble universe, Lilith knew almost immediately that Idris was the TARDIS, due to the fact that she called her 'Dear One'. She found it extraordinarily amusing when the woman assaulted both the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor let Lilith stay with him and Rose while searching the astroid and sending Darkel, Rory, and Amy back to the TARDIS. Unwilling to face the flesh knowing that one of her best friends was an avatar, Lilith stayed in the TARDIS while the rest of them visited the monastery. She fought along with her mother at the Battle of Demons Run, but as soon as Amy was freed, Lilith was attached to her side. When they found Melody, in the form of Mels, she tried and failed to convince her friend not to kill the Doctor. Lilith was the one to explain to Mels that she was River Song and what that meant for her future. When River tried to change with fixed point of the Doctor's death, Rose and Darkel were protected from the consequences by spending most of the time in the TARDIS, but Lilith was supposed to stay with the Doctor. In the end, it was Lilith who managed to convince River to fix what she had changed. {Add Asylum of the Daleks, Dinosaurs on a Space Ship, The Power of Three, and Angels Take Manhattan} Lilith was there when the Weeping Angel took Rory and Amy decided to let the Angel take her to. Amy made Lilith promise to look after River and not let her do anything stupid. It was the same pact they had made growing up in Leadworth, and a promise that Lilith's third incarnation would remind River of at the Library. Post-Pond Era Some time after the loss of the Ponds, the Tyler-Lungbarrow family was having a picnic on the planet Estrex Prime, when Jenny returned to the Doctor. Lilith and Jenny became very close. {Add the Snowmen} Eventually, Rose became pregnant with twins. Clara Era {Add 7B} Travels with the Ninth Doctor Lilith arrived on the War Doctor's TARDIS just before he regenerated into his next form. She claimed to be his niece and that her father left her on his TARDIS until the Time War was over. They traveled together for ten years before the Doctor had to go to a planet that was unsafe for Lilith, so he left her in 2005 London. There she became friends with Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith. The Doctor returned months later in time to stop an auton invasion of Earth. Rose joined the two and the TARDIS. From there, they went five billion years into the future to witness the sun going supernova. Lilith went with the Doctor and Jabe to investigate and found that someone was planning to sabotage the ship. It was Cassandra, who had planned to make a hostage situation. Because of the raised temperature, when the Doctor reversed Cassandra's teleport, she exploded. Next, Lilith, the Doctor, and Rose went to Cardiff on Christmas in 1869 where they met Charles Dickens. When Rose was kidnapped, they discovered that corpses in a morgue were being possesed by gaseous creature called the Gelth that were using the rift in Cardiff to come to Earth. The Gelth were defeated by a servant girl Gwyneth, who essentially blew them up. The trio returned to London twelve hours after Rose left, except it was actually twelve months. Because of a spaceship crashing into Big Ben, the Doctor and Lilith, under the title 'the Collector', were summoned to 10 Downing Street as Code Nine. The government turned out to have been infiltrated by a family of a Raxicoricofallapatorians, the Slitheen, by using compression technology to fit into the skin of an overweight human. The Doctor had Mickey hack into UNIT and send a missile to destroy 10 Downing Street, killing the Slitheen and saving the day. The TARDIS caught a distress signal that brought them to an underground alien artifact museum in Utah, owned by a man called Henry van Stattan. Van Stattan had a living specimen that he called a Metaltron, but was actually a Dalek. The Dalek extrapolated Rose's DNA, regaining its strength and escaping. The Dalek killed hundreds of people on its killing spree. The Doctor threatened it with a gun, but Rose convinced him not to kill the Dalek, as it had mutated. The Dalek killed itself. Rose managed to convince the Doctor and Lilith to take Adam Mitchell on a trip and they went to the year 200,000. The landed on Satellite Five, a five hundred floor space station that broadcasted the news to Earth. Journalist Cathica told Lilith and the Doctor about floor five hundred, where the walls were supposedly made of gold. Instead, they were covered in ice in order to keep the real runner of Satellite Five cool, the Jagrafess. While the Jargrafess and his lackey, the Editor, were distracted by the raising temperature, Rose escaped and released the Doctor and Lilith. Adam had taken the mistake of trying to bring future knowledge and technology to his home time, so the Doctor dropped him off at home with a door in his head. Rose asked the Doctor if they could take her to to 1987 so she could be with her father as he died. Despite Lilith's protests, the Doctor gave her a second chance, which she used to save Pete's life. This caused the arrival of Reapers, forcing the Doctor, Lilith, and Rose and the rest of the wedding guests, including a past Jackie Tyler and baby Rose, into the church. When Rose touched her younger self, it allowed Reapers into the church. The Doctor sacrificed himself to the creatures; Lilith accidentally revealed that he was actually her father, not her uncle. Pete was able to fix the problem by dying in the way he was supposed to in the first place, bringing the Doctor back. Lilith's slip up prompted him to confront her able what why she had lied about who she was and why she didn't just tell him that he was her daughter. Lilith explained that it was because she was from his personal future and that Rose was her mother. The Doctor had to forget the exchange, asking when he'd be able to know the truth and Lilith responds, "On the worst day of your lives." The TARDIS was following a mauve object through the vortex and landed on Earth in 1941. While Rose was busy wandering off, the Doctor and Lilith found out that there was a gas masked child terrorizing the homeless children of London. The girl who took care of the children, Nancy, sent them to a hospital full of people wearing gas masks. Except they weren't, the masks were flesh and bone. The people had no heartbeat, but were clearly alive. Rose caught up with them, bringing along Captain Jack Harkness, the man who would later become Lilith's godfather. The four of them were chased by the child and the gas mask people into a basement. Jack teleported himself back to his ship and Lilith followed him. She revealed to him that she was not linear with him or the Doctor and Rose. After Jack got them out of the basement, he took the other to the object they were following. It was a Chula war ambulance that had been filled with nanogenes. The Doctor reprogramed the nanogenes so that they turned the humans back to normal. Jack joined the trio on the TARDIS. Eventually having to return to Cardiff to refuel the TARDIS, Rose summoned Mickey to bring her passport. The two of them, Lilith. the Doctor, and Jack went to have lunch, only for the Doctor to discover that Margert Blane, one of the Slitheen, had survived. She planned to build a nuclear power plant on the rift and have it melt down to blow up the Earth in order for her to escape using an extrapolator. The extrapolator hooked onto the TARDIS instead, nearly pulling the ship apart, but Margaret accidentally looked into the heart of the TARDIS and was reverted into an Raxicoricofallapatorian egg. After dropping Margaret the egg off in a hatchery on Raxicoricofallapatorius, then visiting 13th century Japan, Lilith woke to find herself alone on the TARDIS. Her father had left her the memory of the general details about when he regenerated, enough for her to know that Rose, Jack, and the Doctor were trapped in tv shows on the Game Station, Satellite Five one hundred years after they left it. The Doctor manages to escape and Lilith and Jack catch up with him. Rose gets killed in the game she was sent to, but they find out that she was actually transmitted somewhere. That somewhere being a Dalek ship. Lilith, the Doctor, and Jack rescued Rose in the TARDIS and they learn that the Emperor or the Daleks survived the Time War. It planned to harvest the humans of Earth, turning them all into Daleks. The four returned to the Game Station to prepare for the Dalek invasion. The Doctor tricked Rose into the TARDIS and activated Emergency Program One, sending her back to the 21st century. His plan was to use a delta wave to kill all of the Daleks, but it couldn't be refined so it would kill all the humans too. Rose returned as Bad Wolf, she had absorbed the time vortex. After turned all the Daleks to dust, and bringing Jack back to life, the power began to kill her. The Doctor removed the power of the vortex with a kiss, causing him to regenerate Travels with the Tenth Doctor After regenerating and nearly crashing the TARDIS into 2006 London, the Doctor fell into a regeneration coma. This happened as the Sycorax started an invasion, hypnotizing one third of the population into standing on the edge of building roofs and threatening to make them jump. With the Doctor out of commission, Lilith got frustrated and went to the government in place of her father. After being transported to the Sycorax ship in the TARDIS, the Doctor woke up and challenged the leader to a sword fight for Earth. He won and ordered the Sycorax to leave, but Torchwood blew up the ship as it was exiting the atmosphere. After a few months of Lilth forcing them to stay put, the Doctor and Lilith too Rose to New Earth from where the Doctor had received a summons from the a hospital spent by the Face of Boe. The hospital was run by cat nuns who had the cure to every disease known to man. They achieved this by having thousands of humans in intensive care infected with all the sicknesses. Rose got possessed by Cassandra and the Sick all escaped. The Doctor cured them all and Cassandra moved to her assistant Chip and died. The Doctor offered to take them to a concert in 1979, but landed in 1879 instead where they met Queen Victoria. A knock on the head caused Lilith to remember what happened during the adventure and she stayed quieter during the adventure. The estate they were at was called the Torchwood Estate, setting Lilith on edge and reminding her that she was going to have to leave before the Doctor and Rose figure out why Torchwood filled her with dread. Mickey calls them back to Earth to investigate a school that had been getting unusual test scores. The Doctor went undercover as a physics teacher, Lilith as his teaching assistant, and Rose as a lunch lady. As it turned out, Lilith's future godmother, Sarah Jane Smith was also investigating the school. Sarah Jane reunited the Doctor with K-9, which he used to analyze apparently explosive oil that Rose found. The oil was of Krillitane origin. The Krillitanes were using the children to crack the Skasis Paradigm. K-9 and the Doctor blew up the Krillitanes, and the school. Sarah Jane turned down an offer to travel with them, but Mickey joined instead. Lilith found Rose in the library and asked her why she was against their friend coming with on the TARDIS. Rose explains that it was because she was afraid that Mickey was going to interfere with whatever there was between her and the Doctor. Lilith went to the Doctor in the console room and accused him of inviting Mickey along as a buffer between him and Rose. The Doctor refused to comment and sent Lilith away. The TARDIS landed on a spaceship in the 51st century that was generating enough power to rip a hole in the universe. They find the hole that leads to 18th century France during the life of Reinette Poisson, also known as Madam de Pompadour (or Madam de Pompous-ass, as Lilith calls her). Mickey, Rose, and Lilith get captured by the merderous clockwork droids and were taken to be killed and used for parts for the ship, but the Doctor stopped them and the droids teleported away to attack Reinette instead. The Doctor smashed the last time window to save her and Lilith followed him with her vortex manipulator and brought him back. The TARDIS fell out of the vortex and into a parallel universe where the ship had no power. Rose discovers that her father was still alive in that universe and that she didn't exist. She and Lilith convinced the Doctor to let them go to the parallel universe's Jackie Tyler's birthday party in order to meet him. Lilith, who was already dressed for party, was accepted as a guest while the Doctor and Rose posed as staff. Rose went off the talk to her parallel parents; Lilith and the Doctor snooped around the house. They discovered that the Cybermen on that universe were behind an approaching attack. The Cybermen invade the party. Lilith, the Doctor, and Rose, along with parallel Pete, Mickey, parallel Mickey, and Jake Simmonds, were cornered by the Cybermen. The group was rescued by the third Preacher, Mrs. Moore. On their way to the Cybermen base, they find out that Pete was working for Lumic in order to bring down the company. Before regrouping for a plan, Mickey's parallel self, Rickey, was killed. Mickey and Jake went to Lumic's Zeppelin, Rose and Pete used fake earbuds to go into the factory through the front door, and the Doctor, Lilith, and Mrs. Moore went through the cooling tunnels. Mrs. Moore was killed by a Cybermen and the two other were taken captive. Pete and Rose had already been captured as well. With Mickey working on the computer in the Zeppelin, the Doctor was able to give the Cybermen their souls back and the group was able to escape. Mickey decided to stay int he parallel universe to replace Rickey. Lilith privately promised him that he would see Rose again before they left to go home. The Doctor attempted to take them to New York in the 50's to see Elvis, but they ended up in London the day before the Queen's coronation. They discover that people are being taken from their homes and, through further investigation, that it was because their faces were being stolen. The Doctor and Lilith were caught snooping and arrested, but he convinced the police that they were trying to help. The police found Rose wandering faceless in the street, infuriating both Gallifreyans. They found out that the faces were being taken by a creature called the Wire through TVs and the Doctor built a contraption that trapped the Wire on a VCR tape. The TARDIS had a shaky landing, worrying the Doctor for a moment before they laughed it off. They were in a sanctuary base where the inhabitants, which included a group of Ood, were surprised to fin the visitors. The base was on a literally impossible planet, as it was in orbit around a black hole. A quake caused a collapse of part of the base, the part that contained the TARDIS, meaning that Lilith, the Doctor, and Rose were stuck on the planet with no way out. Rose gets a phone call, despite the phone not being able to work and a voice says "He is awake." The drill reached what the sanctuary base crew calls point zero and the Doctor goes down with Ida, despite Lilith's protests. The Ood become possessed and a creature that claims to be Satan declares that the pit is open. Ida and the Doctor are prevented from returning to the surface and the Ood start to attack. Lilith, Rose and the others have to crawl through the vents to get to the main room. They are followed by a group of the Ood. They reach the main room just fine, but the crew decides to leave and take Rose and Lilith with them. They drug Rose but Lilith's vortex manipulator starts working and takes her to the bottom of the pit where the Doctor is. The Doctor had a one sided conversation with Satan and realizes that Rose is in danger and the only way to save her is to sacrifice himself. Instead of dying, he and Lilith find the TARDIS and rescue Rose. After the events on Krop-Tor, Lilith went to Rose in the library to talk. She admitted that she is actually the Doctor's daughter and that she wasn't linear with him. She also said that she had to leave soon and wanted Rose to know the truth first. Rose asked who Lilith's mother is and Lilith told her to figure it out. The Doctor, Lilith, and Rose go to the London Olympics in 2012 and find out that children are being kidnapped off the streets. They find out that whatever is taking the kids is using ionic power and Rose realized that the power was being harnessed by a girl named Chloe Webber. Chloe was a host for a creature called an Isolus that was trying to rebuild its family that it lost by trapping people in ionic cells with drawings. The Isolus took the Doctor, infuriating Lilith. Rose was able to find the Isolus' pod and recharge it, allowing the alien to free the Doctor. The three of them stay to celebrate, but the Doctor predicts that a storm is coming. Rose found Lilith in the kitchen after a few says of her being out of sorts and asked what was wrong. Lilith told her about their future family and that as soon as she packed her bag, she was leaving. The Doctor found Lilith packing in her room and Lilith finally admitted who she really was and that she had to leave, but she promised that she would be back eventually. Death After leaving the Tenth Doctor, Lilith went to work with her godfather Jack Harkness for Torchwood IIIThe Stuff of Legends, The Worst Day ; Take Three. Her vortex manipulator gave them the ability to protect Earth and monitor the rift throughout time. She and Jack were freeing humas from Nestian slavers in the year 4586. It was Lilith's job to blow up the engine room, and got hit with shrapnel from the explosionReunions. She bled out, causing her to regenerate into her third bodyStrangers in the Park. Style In her second incarnation, Lilith had her brown hair in a choppy style ending just above her shoulders. She wore short sleeve dresses of various colors and a light, denim jacket. Her shoes were hover shoes from the 53rd century. References Category:The Tyler-Lungbarrow Family Category:Characters